To Lighten Up the Burden
by Virodeil
Summary: For B2MeM 2011 Day 2. The Elf-lord Elrond is somber and scary, and his nice look and nicer demeanour do not deceive Sam into dismissing his power and danger. But Sam will do anything, everything, to serve his master in his moment of need.


**Title:** To Lighten Up the Burden  
><strong>Author:<strong> Rey  
><strong>Beta-Reader:<strong> None

**Story Type:** Fanfiction  
><strong>BookFandom:** The Lord of the Rings  
><strong>Language Used:<strong> English

**Challenge:** Back to Middle-earth 2011  
>Day 2: Losgar: Defiance is defined as the willingness to contend or fight. Write a story or poem or create artwork where the characters defy authority in some way.<p>

**Summary:** The Elf-lord Elrond is somber and scary, and his nice look and nicer demeanour do not deceive Sam into dismissing his power and danger. But Sam will do anything, everything, to serve his master, especially in this moment of need – and ahead.

**Credit:** the B2MeM 2011 team**  
>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> First Draft

**Genres:** Ficlet, Friendship  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Elrond, Samwise Gamgee  
><strong>Place:<strong> Rivendell: Elrond's porch  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Ring War: the Council of Elrond  
><strong>Point of View:<strong> single: third person limited  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 489

**Disclaimers:** The challenge belongs to the B2MeM 2011 team. The patanted characters and settings belong to Tolkien Estate and its associates. The original characters and ideas belong to Rey as the author of this story. No infringement is intended to the copyright holders of Arda Legendarium, and no profit is intentionally made by writing and publishing this story.

**Story Notes:**  
>There are references here from <em>The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring<em>, from the chapter The Council of Elrond. The copied sentences are done in bolded text.  
>The "Out of Character" warning stems from the fact that I never wrote in Sam's point of view, and so I never got the chance to explore his personality and everything else about him. This is my debut piece about him, so to say. Please help me if I stumble or veer; I do not mean to.<p>

**To Lighten Up the Burden**

Sam crouched on one corner of the council area, which was a secluded nook in the Homely House. Frodo was attending the secret meeting held by Elrond, and he and Bilbo were the only hobbits invited; but things such as this never deterred Sam from serving his two masters to his best ability. Carefully he observed the words, gestures, and looks exchanged between the different people in the gathering, all the while marvelling at the dream-like quality of the situation.

And of course, watching out for his master too.

It was how he, after acquiring cramps in various places of his folded body and losing interest so many times, noticed how Frodo stood up and tried to gain everyone's attention, all the while gripping the Ring tightly as if wanting to break it by sheer will and physical force. Warning trumpets blared in his head; the same that had forewarned him of Frodo's attempt to leave the Shire alone around a month ago.

And this time, his instinct was not mistaken either. Dear, foolish Mr. Frodo wished to carry the bothersome evil ring to… somewhere – the place of its forging, or so Lord Elrond had said. His master had too much Tookish and Brandybuck blood in him, certainly! And did he desire to embark on the mad quest alone? Oh no no, Sam would not allow it. For one, Masters Merry and Pippin might let him drown in the Brandywine River otherwise. (Well, but most importantly, he would not be able to live with himself if he knew Frodo came to harm when he was not beside his master to help prevent it.)

No, no, it would not do. Mr. Frodo would not go alone to that place, wherever it was. Sam would be with him all the while. Lord Elrond was scary, but Masters Merry and Pippin could be scarier when they wanted to.

And, deep down, Sam believed he could be just as scary if the situation really required it.

He would serve and protect Frodo with everything he had, and no one would deter him from this.

He jumped out from his corner, addressing the fearsome Lord Elrond with an anxious cry, **"But you won't send him off alone surely, Master?"** And if the Lord would indeed send Frodo alone, then it was time for the Conspiracy to be enacted again…

He quailed from the Lord's sharp, penetrating, knowing gaze, but not for long. And then those bright, bright eyes seemed to laugh – of all things! – at him.

**"No indeed!"** said Elrond, smiling. **"You at least shall go with him. It is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."**

Mission accomplished, at least.

Sam just hoped Frodo would not harm himself trying to carry that thrice-accursed piece of 'magic jewel' in the quest; after all, he had someone to lighten up his burden.


End file.
